Special Attraction
Special Attraction is the twenty-fifth episode of the fourth season and the one hundred and third episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Queen for a Day in 1995. In this episode, Toby was upset when he realises there is no room for him at a seaside festival, but Percy proves they are all special anyway. Plot Toby is delighted to be invited to a seaside festival held every year as a "special attraction", but when he gets there, he finds there is no room for him in the parade. Toby chuffs back to the junction, and when Percy sees how sad Toby is, he wants to know why, but The Fat Controller tells him to take care of some important work in the harbour, and his driver says that it'll be trouble with Bulstrode, a disagreeable barge who never stops complaining. At the harbour Bullstrode and the trucks are arguing on whether he or them are not where they belong. Then, when Percy arrives, the trucks want to be shunted into a siding to load him up, so he can leave. Percy unfortunately loses control while shunting, and the trucks topple off the wharf and land in Bulstrode's hull, which nearly sinks him much to the other trucks' amusement. After being emptied, Bulstrode is towed to a beach for children to play in. When Percy returns, Toby is over his disappointment and tells Percy that his driver says that both of them are Special Attractions after all. Characters *Percy *Toby *Bulstrode *Sir Topham Hatt *Trevor (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (cameo) *The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) *The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) Locations *Elsbridge *Knapford Harbour *Tidmouth Beach *Gordon's Hill *The Lighthouse *The Seaside Village Notes *This episode is based on the stories Toby's Seaside Holiday and Bulstrode from The Railway Series book, Toby, Trucks and Trouble. *The models for O.J., Izzy Gomez, and Big Mickey from TUGS are seen. *This episode marks the first and only appearance of Bulstrode to date, although his model and face were seen in seasons following. *In Norway, this episode is called "A Special Attraction". The German title is "Main Attraction". In Japan, this episode is called "Little Sight to See". The Spanish title is "The Attraction of the Parade". *This is the last episode to be featured on Shining Time Station. Errors *Studio equipment can be seen when Toby puffs through the seaside. *When the trucks say "There's no engine and we can only go where we're put! You're in the wrong place, not us!" one has wonky eyes and another truck's face is loose. *When Percy's trucks land in Bulstrode's hull, Percy's wheels derail and he is crooked on his chasis. *The buffers Percy hits are placed quite a distance ahead of where the track actually ends. *Bulstrode must've been unloaded impossibly fast, because in one scene he has a full load of rocks, but instantly after that, his hull was empty. *No reason was given as to why the tracks continued after the buffers. *In a close-up of Toby at the seaside, his left window (viewer's right) appears to be burnt. *In the US version, after Bulstrode says "Come on, come on!", a hiccup can be heard. *When Percy shunts the trucks through the buffers, the front one's front wheels derail. Until they crash, it bounces up and down repeatedly. *A brakevan should've been added to Percy's train. Gallery SpecialAttractionUSTitleCard.png|US Title Card SpecialAttractionSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card SpecialAttractionFinnishTitleCard.jpg|Finnish Title Card SpecialAttraction.png SpecialAttraction1.png SpecialAttraction2.png SpecialAttraction3.png SpecialAttraction4.png|Bulstrode on the beach SpecialAttraction5.png SpecialAttraction6.png|Percy and Toby SpecialAttraction7.png SpecialAttraction8.png SpecialAttraction10.png SpecialAttraction9.png SpecialAttraction11.png SpecialAttraction12.png|The village fête SpecialAttraction13.png|Toby and Percy SpecialAttraction14.png SpecialAttraction15.png SpecialAttraction16.png|Troublesome trucks SpecialAttraction17.jpg SpecialAttraction18.png SpecialAttraction19.png SpecialAttraction20.png SpecialAttraction21.png|Toby SpecialAttraction22.png SpecialAttraction23.png SpecialAttraction24.png SpecialAttraction25.png SpecialAttraction26.png SpecialAttraction27.png SpecialAttraction28.png SpecialAttraction29.png SpecialAttraction30.png SpecialAttraction31.png SpecialAttraction32.png SpecialAttraction33.png SpecialAttraction34.png SpecialAttraction35.png SpecialAttraction36.png SpecialAttraction37.png SpecialAttraction38.png SpecialAttraction39.png SpecialAttraction40.png SpecialAttraction41.png SpecialAttraction42.png SpecialAttraction43.png SpecialAttraction44.png SpecialAttraction45.png SpecialAttraction46.png|Percy shunting the trucks. Note that the track continues after the buffers SpecialAttraction47.png SpecialAttraction48.png SpecialAttraction49.png SpecialAttraction50.png SpecialAttraction51.png SpecialAttraction52.png SpecialAttraction53.png SpecialAttraction54.png SpecialAttraction55.png SpecialAttraction56.jpg SpecialAttraction57.jpg SpecialAttraction58.png SpecialAttraction59.png Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1995 television episodes Category:Episodes Category:1990s television episodes